1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earrings, and particularly to elongated, tapered earrings. When worn in the wearer's earlobe, the earring gives the appearance of a one-pieced earring spiked therethrough.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by: Boykin U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,199 entitled "PIERCED EARRING WITH LIQUID VISIBLE THEREIN"; Mancini U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,582 entitled "HOLLOW, FLANGED EARRING POST CONSTRUCTION"; Kirk et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,936 entitled "EARRING EARFITTING WITH PRIMARY AND SECONDARY LOCKING MEANS"; and Cappiello U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,804 entitled "PIERCED EARRING LOCKING AND HOLDING SYSTEM".
The present invention includes features not taught or suggested by the relevant art. These features provide a modification of earring posts which are easily fastened and removed, and are inexpensive to produce. Furthermore, relatively complex earring fastenings (Boykin, for example) are difficult to clean, and hence are hygienically undesirable.